Always there for you
by Mukkura
Summary: Everyone knows how they feel about each other, but they don't know what the other feels about them. They spend most of their time together and everyone sees thier love, but both don't seem to see it.What will it take for them to admit their feelings?
1. The mission

"Lal, I'm going to help Reborn with something okay?"

"What? Again? Is it Sawada-san again?" Lal Mirch says with annoyance.

"Ma ma, don't get mad, kora." He smiles.

Lal blushes slightly, glaring at him, "I'm not mad Colonello…..Do they need my help?"

Colonello smiles and holds out his hand, "I want your help, does that count?"

Lal blushes more and looks to the side, "Idiot….don't say stupid things like that." She crosses her arms and starts to walk, "Let's get going then….." Colonello smiles at her, chuckling softly before following her.

.-. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"I'm glad you could both back it." Reborn says as soon as the couple steps into the room.

Lal crosses her arms, looking to the side glaring while Colonello smiles at Reborn, "No problem. What did you need our help with? Kora."

"Ah, yes. I need you to help Chrome with her mission." Reborn motions to the screen before them as their technician works magic on the computer. The mission was simple, they had to get into their enemy base and destroy it, getting information on their plans as well as their technology. An easy mission as long as they're with the mist guardian. "Chrome is already ready to leave, go meet up with her by the sixth gate; Giannini will open the door for you guys."

Colonello nods while Lal Mirch starts to walk away, "We'll be back as soon as possible then, kora."

Reborn hands the tall blond two headsets, "Just in case…."

Colonello smiles, "Thanks." He turns around and runs to catch up with Lal, taking her hand in his. Lal glares at him, blushing slightly, but doesn't pull her hand away. Reborn smirks as he watches the couple leave.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ._.

Chrome bows and smiles at the couple when she sees them, "Thank you for helping me with this mission."

Colonello smiles back at her, "No problem Chrome. You sure got big…"

Lal glances at Chrome, "….much more mature too…."

Chrome blushes slightly, "Th…Thank you…." She smiles again, "Lets get on with our mission then shall we? I'm sure we all have plans after this…."

"Not really-" Colonello's sentence was cut off by Lal Mirch elbowing him in the stomach and walking away.

Chrome kneels down slightly, "Ano…are you okay Colonello-san?"

Colonello twitches slightly, forcing a smile, "Oh…yeah I'm fine….She's always like this." Lal growls softly, making Colonello stop and start to walk towards Lal, "Well, let's get on with the mission shall we?" He smiles at Chrome, encouraging her to walk towards the enemy's base. Chrome smiles shyly at him, walking over to them.

It wasn't long before they found an entrance to the base and easily got in. Chrome uses her illusions to hide themselves, and quickly going to the heart of the base with the help of Giannini while placing bombs all over the place. Lal walks up to the computer before them, her fingers flying over the keys as she transfers all of the information to the Vongola base. Lal glances at Colonello, watching him place claymores and C4s around the area. When they were both done, they speak over their headphones, "We're heading out now."

"Stay safe."

"Roger."

Colonello and Chrome quickly run out of the room while Lal quickly looks around the area to make sure that she didn't forget anything. Lal flinches when she hears Colonello's sharp tone, "Lal! Come on!" Lal quickly scans the place again before running over to Colonello.

Once they got outside, Colonello sets off the bombs, making Chrome and Lal flinch slightly from the sudden loud noise. Colonello and Lal turns back to look at the base, making sure that it was up in flames, which it was. They quickly reported back to Reborn, "The place has been blown up."

"Good job, mission accomplished then."

Colonello smiles at Chrome and Lal, "You guys did well."

Chrome smiles, "Thanks Colonello-san…."

Lal looks to the side, "Hmph…of course…."

* * *

Wrote this on a request, I hope it's alright TT~TT I rushed it a lot cause I have to go to work like...in 5 mins. Sorry! I promise that the next one will be better! I'll...turn this in a series cause it doesn't feel like it's a good ending...sorry. I did this in like...30-50 mins...forgive me my beloved Chrome...anyways...sorry again. It's really rushed, but I'm glad I have one that doesn't have Hibari in it...I'm too obsessed with him...anyone could tell you that xD Thanks again for putting up with my crap story!


	2. Don't mess with my feelings

"Chrome's a good kid."

"What are you trying to get at?" She glares at him, irritated at him already, part from jealousy but the other part was more annoyance because she left like he was saying that she was too much of a tomboy, again.

"You should be more like her; you're too much of a boy, kora."

She blushes slightly from anger, her eyes narrowing into thin slits; she hated it when people seemed to say that she was too much of a boy and should be more girl like. People should accept her for who she was after all, "I didn't think you liked girls like her; to my knowledge, she's taken by someone already."

Colonello grins at her, "How do you know that she's not taken by me?" He meant it as a joke, but she was too jealous to notice.

Lal Mirch pulls her arm back and punches him in the stomach, snarling jealously, "Then see if I care!" She turns around and starts to storm away, but Colonello wraps his arms around her, making her blush, "W…what do you think you are doing you idiot?" She was too flustered to punch him even though she knew that she should.

Colonello's hands were on her stomach and his thumb lightly rubs her stomach while he put his chin on her head, a loving smile on his face, "You got jealous so I'm giving you a hug to make up for it, kora."

Lal Mirch twitches, growls and elbows him in the lower stomach, "I don't need your stupid pity!"

Colonello leans over on her, twitching slightly, "That was a good shot…."

Lal shrugs him off and lets him fall to the floor. She turns around to glare at him but he didn't get up after falling to the floor, "Get up Colonello….."

No answer.

"I don't have all day you know…."

No answer still.

"This isn't the time for games!"

Still no answer, now she was getting a little worried.

"Colonello…..?"

No movement, not even a twitch. Worried and nervous now, she kneels down next to him and shakes him slightly, "Colonello? I didn't hit you that hard did I?" When she doesn't answer, she flips him over so he was facing the ceiling and shakes him more, a hint of despair and fear in her voice, "Colonello! Get up!" When he still doesn't open his eyes, she lays her head on his chest and whimpers, tearing up, "I'm sorry I got jealous…..I'm so sorry…..don't leave me….not again…Colonello…please….wake up…"

She felt a large hand rubbing her head gently, knowing immediately that it was Colonello's hand she lifts up her head quickly to look at him, his usual gently smile plastered on his face, "So you do have a girl side, you should show this side more, kora." Lal stares at him with her eyes wide open until he gently wipes her tears and smiles brightly, "You're really cute Lal."

Lal Mirch blushes from both embarrassment and anger, "How DARE you….!" She punches him in the nuts before getting up and storming away, "Jerk."

Colonello twitches, gritting his teeth against the pain in his crotch, but smiling slightly while watching Lal storm away, "You really are cute….even when you're mad…."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Splashing cold water on her face made her blush finally go away and calmed her down, "Stupid Colonello….." Her eyes become sad and watery again as she whimpers, "Don't say things like that….it makes me believe that you actually like me…." She twitches, realizing what she was doing and punches the large glass mirror from anger before washing her face again, "How weak of me…." She punches the glass again, glaring at it, "I'm stronger than that….." Lal Mirch brushes off the glass shards from her fist before walking out of the bathroom, not bothering to clean up her mess.

* * *

I'm sorry for those that have been waiting for me to update. I have the next one written out, I just have to type it. Once again, I'm sorry. I will type it and have the next one up tomorrow. As for the other fanfics, I will be working on those as well, I'm sorry that I have been so busy. I will make up for it.


	3. Colonello's feelings and plans

"I don't understand why you do not just tell her how you feel and just give her the ring, you have known her for more than twenty years and gave up your normal life to try and save her from the Acrobaleno curse; As good-natured as you are, it's hard to see you give up your life for a normal friend." The voice of a calm wind says.

"You don't understand Fon; it's not as easy as it seems, kora." Colonello scratches the back of his head nervously, "I just don't think she feels the same….I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Mammon sighs heavily, "This is stupid…..we're having a meeting for this?"

Verde shakes his head, "Agreed….I'm sure someone as stupid as Skull would understand."

"I'm not that stupid!" Skull screams at Verde.

"Shut up Skull."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Skull yells at Reborn, who told him to shut up.

"What?" Reborn glares at him.

Skull backs away and stutters, "N…nothing…..Reborn….sama….."

Reborn glares at him a little longer before turning to Aria, "What's your view on this Aria?"

"You should tell her, if you don't, you might never get to tell her and then you'll end up regretting it…." Aria smiles her usual kind and gentle smile.

"Even though she doesn't feel the same?" Colonello asks, calmer now.

Mammon sighs, "I highly doubt that she doesn't. I'm surprised that you don't see it when everyone does."

"What do you mean? Kora." Colonello looks at the hooded illusionist, clueless.

The Mist Acrobaleno shakes his head, sighing while the Lighting Acrobaleno gets annoying with Colonello's clueless-ness, "How could you not know?"

"What are you guys talking about? Kora."

"It's so obvious! How do you NOT know Lal Mirch's feelings towards and for you?" Skull gets up and yells at him, obviously annoyed with Colonello as well.

"Skull, Verde, Mammon…" Aria's stern voice makes them twitch, "Stop." She speaks sternly at them, while glaring slightly at them, "When you love someone, you don't often notice those things because many tend to worry more on if that person feels the same as you. Once you guys fall in love, you'll understand."

Colonello blushes slightly, "I never said that I was in love…."

Aria smiles, "You don't have to tell me for me to know."

Reborn smirks and Fon smiles as he speaks in his usual calming voice, "She's great with emotions and feelings so you should know that you can't hide things like that from her….you can trust her, she is the Sky Acrobaleno after all."

Colonello nods, "I know….it's just….I'm a little nervous."

"Why not take a vacation together and then tell her when the time is right?" Reborn suggests to the nervous Rain Acrobaleno.

Fon nods, smiling his gentle smile, "A very good idea, go on a vacation for a week or two….maybe even a month if you are really that shy."

Aria smiles happily and claps her hands together in agreement, "Yeah! We should do that! Verde, look up some good places that they can be alone and Mammon, provide us some money please?"

Mammon sighs, "My my…I guess I can provide some money…."

Verde turns to the large screen on the wall, "I got a list up already….be thankful Colonello." The Lightning Acrobaleno glares at his comrade, but the list he put up was large and helpful. He and Mammon smiles slightly at Aria, as if waiting to be praised.

Aria smiles, "Thanks you two." Verde and Mammon seem to beam at her words, but quickly hide it.

Reborn smiles because none of them could ever say no to the Sky Acrobaleno, she was kind and firm, and even Verde and Mammon couldn't help but love her. Colonello thanks them, his light blue eyes glowing with happiness. He settles with a resort in a small island so they could be alone. He knew that Lal Mirch would love it because she enjoyed quiet places with as less people as possible. He set up everything to Lal Mirch's, Reborn notices it and smirks, catching Fon's attention, "What is it Reborn?"

"Ah….nothing, they just remind me of another couple is all." Reborn says while backing away slightly from the rest as if not wanting the others to hear.

"Hibari and I-pin right?" Fon smiles gently, moving away from the others and towards Reborn as he backed away, his long red Chinese shirt flowing gracefully behind him along with his long braided black hair.

Reborn smirks, "They do though, don't they?"

Fon smiles and nods, "They do, though Hibari would be in no way the girl in the situation," They both felt that Lal Mirch was very similar to Hibari while Colonello was very similar to I-pin, "We have to make this relationship work before we can say that though."

"It worked for the younger couple, it'll work for them, and we will be there to make sure of that."

"Lal Mirch will give into her feelings when Colonello confesses, just like Hibari did…..let's just wish for the best." Fon glowed with kindness.

"Yes…a happy marriage…and a long life with eternal love." Reborn spoke fondly, as if talking about his own woman and his relationship with her. He found love within a poisonous scorpion and now, he wishes that his friends could find the same.

* * *

OMG, Thank goodness I finally finished it. Man...working and typing up fanfics at the same time is NOT easy. Then I have to work on my cosplays and apply for college and all that CRAP. Man...I'm old...Anyways. Ami, I hope you enjoy this. I'm not sure who else reads this...I'm deeply sorry that it took so long, hey, if enough people tells me to, or reads this or...reviews and wants me to make the next one, I'll gladly put this on the top of my list. I have about 60...something...I wanna say 69 xD Oh well. Thank you for reading this and sorry you have to put up with my crappy stories and my ranting. I hope this is to your liking~~ Until next time!


	4. The Long Plane Ride

Sorry that it's been a while since I updated you guys! D: I have been awfully lazy lately(Lately as in for the past few months;), please forgive me for that. I will try to stop being as lazy so I will update faster. At least I will try my best to; Now...please enjoy :]

* * *

Lal Mirch was being pushed into a plane by Aria with a suitcase of her stuff and some money, without even knowing what was going on, "Aria, where are we going?" Lal Mirch turns to ask her boss; Aria didn't have a suitcase on her.

"You'll see." Aria says with a gentle smile, pushing Lal Mirch into the plane, "It's a vacation, just enjoy it and give your heart into it."

"I don't understand….what do you mean give my heart into it?"

"….." Aria smiles, a hint of sadness in her kind red eyes, "I don't want you to end up alone; you have someone you love so please go for him okay?"

"…."Lal blushes, she knew that she couldn't hide it from Aria, after all, the black haired seemed to know everything; the wind starts to whirl around as the plane starts to take off, "I…I want to be like you and Gamma." Lal quietly admits to Aria.

"…..what was that?" Aria blinks, the wind carrying their voices away. Aria sees Lal Mirch waving goodbye as the plane takes off and waves back. A tall blond wraps his arm around the Arcobaleno boss' waist, making her turn and look up at the handsome male, a soft blush and a smile on her face, "Gamma…"

" 'I want to be like you and Gamma.' "

"Huh?" Aria looks at him, confused.

"That's what Lal Mirch said, I read her lips."

"Oh….thank you Gamma." Aria smiles.

"Anything for you." Gamma smiles lovingly at her and gently kisses his lover.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Lal Mirch closes the plane door, sighing before grabbing her suitcase on the floor next to her and moving to take a seat. She puts her suitcase down and was about to sit down when she was suddenly hugged from behind. On instinct, she elbows her attacker in the stomach, making them let go of her before spinning around to kick them in the face, she stops just before her foot hits the tall blond male's head, her red eyes wide, "Colonnello?"

The strong male with a camouflaged headband on his forehead smiles fondly at her, his light blue eyes shining, "As strong and alert as ever, kora. I'm glad. I don't have to worry about you getting taken away or kidnapped."

Lal Mirch blushes slightly as she glares at him, "Stop messing around."

Colonnello puts his hand on Lal Mirch's head and rubs her silky, long, dark hair gently, making her blush slightly more and glare at him more, "In a little bit, we'll be on a quiet island where you can relax," a soft smile on his face.

"Is….is that what this is all about?"

"Yup."

"I never asked for a vacation."

"Didn't have to." Colonnello starts massaging Lal Mirch's shoulders and back, "You have a lot of knots…you're always so stiff….you would have never asked for a vacation anyways. You never ask for vacations, even in the past."

"S…so what?" Lal Mirch was glad that Colonnello had moved behind her so he didn't see her red face as his hands worked on her body.

Colonnello's strong yet gentle hands slowly work its way to Lal Mirch's stomach and she relaxes against him. Colonnello holds her close, resting his head on hers, a caring smile on his handsome face, "You're so cute…..you should relax more, it's good for you, kora."

Lal Mirch blushes and turns around to glare at him, "I told you, I'm fine! Stop calling me cute already!" Lal Mirch grabs his wrist to pull his hand off of her body, but he squeezes her breasts gently, making her realize where his hands were. She turns red and looks away from him, "Um…."

Colonnello gently and lightly rubs her chest, not seeming to realize what his hands were doing, "Lal? What's wrong? Your face is all red." He presses against her back, leaning forward to see her face.

Lal Mirch blushes more, gasping softly when she felt something hard poke and press against her lower back, "Wh…what are you doing you idiot?" She growls at him.

Colonnello shifts slightly, making her shut her eyes tightly to hide the lust in her eyes. Colonnello lifts one hand to her forehead, confused, "Are you alright? Your face is hot, kora." He smiles, his blue eyes filled with the love that he felt for her, "Though your face is always hot…"

Lal Mirch had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from whimpering at the loss of his hand, "I…..I am not sick…." She slips from his grip, turns around and looks at him, their hands at their sides now, "Colonnello…." She glares at the slightly taller male.

"Lal….I have something that I need to tell you…." Lal tilts her head cutely to the side, looking innocent and adorable, even though she was slightly glaring at him, "I….uh….I love yo-" The plane suddenly shakes, as if hit. The sudden movement throws them both off balance, making Colonnello fall over onto Lal Mirch. He quickly pushes himself off Lal, worried, "Are you okay Lal-"

(Was going to end the chapter here but decided that I shouldn't and also because since I already have it written out, I mind as well just finish typing the rest of it. So what was supposed to be chapter four and five is now chapter four….do continue reading now :] )

Colonnello's light blue eyes widens as he looks down at Lal, her red shirt had slipped off her left shoulder, exposing a full breast, pale and beautiful like a full moon. Her right leg was up, her loose short black shorts revealing her light blue panties. Lal Mirch sits up slightly and looks up at Colonnello, her long eyelashes no longer to hiding her beautiful red eyes.

"….Colonnello?"

Lal's voice was like music to his ear; her voice was sweeter than honey, smoother than silk. He never realized how feminine she was before or how beautiful her voice was. He leans towards her, making her lay down onto the floor trying to back away from him.

"Co….Colonnello?" He was inches from her blushing face. She moves her legs to kick him, only to realize that his legs were in between hers, not allowing her to kick him in the nuts. She swings a fist at his head, but he grabs her wrists and pins her hands above her head. She struggles against him as his free hand lays on her chest, making skin contact, "COLONNELLO! Let me go!" She hisses at him, glaring at him with a blush on her face.

Colonnello blinks, as if snapping out of hypnosis or some kind of spell, his gently light blue eyes were no longer glazed over with lust. The lust that was in his eyes was quickly replaced with what looked like confusion, "Huh?"

"Let….GO!" Lal Mirch head buts the large blond, making him let go of her thin wrists and she quickly fixes her shirt before shoving him away from her and sitting up, glaring at him, the blush still invading her beautiful face.

Colonnello rubs his forehead through his camouflaged headband and sits, a few feet from her, "Sorry Lal…..I don't know what came over me…." He looks at her, his eyebrows furrowed up in confusion and worry, "I didn't hurt you did I?" He reaches out to touch her, but pulls his hand back, deciding that he shouldn't.

"I'm fine…." Lal Mirch gets up, her legs shaky from the feeling she had between her legs.

"Be careful." Colonnello gets up to help her.

"I don't need your help." Lal Mirch slaps his hand away.

Colonnello's eyes glaze over slightly with lust as he watched her, her soft hand touching his. The lust in him whispered things into his mind, things that went against his good nature. Lal Mirch slips and he quickly catches her, "I told you to be careful…" He helps her up and to her seat, worried that she might have felt the lust he had for her. He wanted her to know that he loved her for her, not for her body. He turns away from her, his back to her, "I'll be in the front row if you need me, kora."

Lal Mirch looks at him sadly as he walks away, thinking, "I need you now….Colonnello…." She reaches out, her arm not long enough to reach him. She opens her cloud box, releasing her centipede, which wraps around Colonnello and pulls him back to her.

"Did you miss me already? Kora." Colonnello smiles.

Lal Mirch blushes and glares at him, holding out her cloud box so her box weapon, Zamza, could go back into the box, "Something has been bothering me lately….."

"Hm? What is it?" Colonnello kneels down in front of her, a friendly smile on his face, "Let me help you get rid of the problem."

Lal Mirch glares to the side, blushing and slightly pouting. She crosses her arms and legs, "I've known you for about twenty-six years and we have never kissed- I mean, hugged." She blushes a little more, hoping he didn't hear the kissing part.

Colonnello chuckles, "That's what's bugging you?" His light blue eyes seemed to be filled with amusement.

Lal Mirch glares at him, her red eyes seemed to be thin slits, the blush still on her beautiful face, "What's so funny about that? I'm over forty years old, I'm glad we're physically seventeen, almost eighteen, but all my life I have.…..never been with someone…."

Colonnello smiles, friendly as always to her, "Do you want to be with someone?" The tall blond places his hand gently on the dark haired female's pale hands.

Lal Mirch's dark red eyes become sad, lonely even as she says, "I don't want to die alone and unloved I guess…..but I'm happy to just be with the man I love." She smiles, a sad smile as she looked at Colonnello, she didn't confess her feelings straight out, but she know the naïve blond wouldn't get the hint.

"It's okay, I'm the same way…."

"Huh?" Lal Mirch blinks, confused, "What?" She glares slightly at him.

"I, too, am happy to just be with the woman I love, but it hurts to see her look so lonely," He gently strokes her cheek

Lal Mirch doesn't seem to feel his touch as she stares at the floor, her eyes glazed over with pure sadness that wrenched Colonnello's heart as he watches her.

Colonnello grits his teeth, pulling her arm, bringing her towards him and snapping her back to reality. He kisses her before she could open her mouth say anything or ask him what he was doing, making her dark red eyes widening in surprise.

Lal Mirch fights to keep her eyes from fluttering close as pleasure overtook her body. She twitches when she felt his tongue run along her lips. She opens her mouth slightly as she closes her eyes, whimpering softly as his warm tongue starts exploring her mouth.

Colonnello loved the taste of her mouth, her soft whimpers, and the slight tremor of her body as her body filled with an unfamiliar feeling that made her legs feel like jelly. He felt both of their bodies become hot. He opens his light blue eyes halfway to watch Lal Mirch, her red face made her seem very feminine, nothing like the strong Tomboy that she was. He raises a hand and gently rubs her breast, her nipples quickly turning hard. She lets out a soft moan into his mouth, making him hard. He twitches when her hand wraps itself around the head of his hardened penis, snapping him into reality. He quickly breaks the kiss and backs away, his face red.

Lal Mirch was breathing heavily as she looks at him, confused and upset that he pulled away, "What…..what's wrong Colonnello?" Her pale face was a deep crimson red.

Colonnello shakes his head, getting up and turning away, "Let me find out how far away we are…"

"….okay….." Lal sadly watches the tall handsome blond walk away again, wondering what she had done wrong. She uncrosses her legs, the blush on her beautiful face coming back to life when she realizes how wet she was.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Colonnello sighs and walks into the small room that the pilots stayed if they put the plane on autopilot, or when one is taking a break. Lucky for Colonnello, the only girl that would be in that room, which was Oregano, was piloting so only Basil, Lanchia and Turmeric were in the room. The blond sits down and sighs.

"Are you okay Colonnello-dono?"

"I suppose…..kora…"

"Something happened." Lanchia says, noticing the slight bulge in the Colonnello's pants, making the blond blush and pull his shirt over it, trying to hide it, "Too late now….."

Colonnello scratches his head nervously, smiling slightly, "I let my emotions take over and stepped over the line…..I screwed things up….." The blond hung his head, clearly upset with himself and what he had done to the one he loved.

The others weren't sure what to say, nothing they said would make anything better. The four men simply sit there silently.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short D: well...it's kinda long compared to the others...I think...I hope it was alright. I got really distracted while typing this and I didn't get the chance to proofread it, Sorry! I'll proofread the next one if it's really bad without proofreading it.; Please review and tell me what you think okay? It helps to know what my readers think about it. Also, I like hearing that people enjoy my writing :] if they don't, then it's always nice to know how I can improve! So, I really hope you enjoyed reading, please review.


End file.
